


open letters

by Polowrites



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polowrites/pseuds/Polowrites
Summary: This is basically open letters to the characters, it's my personal opinion, the way I saw the characters. It's not a fan fiction. So this is technically my first time ever writing and uploading something, so I'm apologizing from before for this stupid work.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Alex, 

I know it's hard to survive, it's even harder to relearn everything and start from the beginning. But you did it. You did all of it. It's not necessary to always smile it off, it's okay to shed tears, it's okay to show your weakness, it's okay to eventually become strong. Everything is okay. But you know what's not okay? Blaming yourself for all those things which you actually couldn't have stopped, thinking those self depreciating thoughts. They're inevitable I know, but you should try to live, to survive, to stay alive. You deserve it. Everyone in the creation deserves it. Maybe not living the moment but living your life as a whole, because one day when you are old and can't do what you want, you'll regret this. You'll regret that you had the chance but you didn't utilise. Just like you're thinking now. You could have changed something, but you couldn't. Not everyone gets a second chance, but you got it and you deserve it. You made that list to take revenge, to get what you couldn't achieve. Your fault wasn't making that list, but your fault was breaking a friendship just for your sake. But have you ever wondered why you did that? Why that thought came to your mind? Did you truly love her or you just wanted to be a part of the cult? Maybe you did love her, that's why you were always there for her. Even when she pushed you away, you knew she needed you. You were a good friend. You proved that you can be one. But all of this while did you ever think about yourself? Yes you did, but the thoughts were always victimizing. You thought YOU were not enough, you thought YOU could have done better. You tried so hard to reach up to other's expectations. So when at times you feel that you aren't a good person, think about how many times you sacrificed yourself for others sake. All this because of that one time you couldn't help your friend. You took the responsibility, to become better, to correct yourself and you did succeed. And I'm so proud of you. You deserved love, you deserved happiness, you deserved a life. Not a life consisting of others opinions about you but a life made up of your choices, your preferences, a life about YOU. And maybe you couldn't do this by yourself, so you got him. He who makes you feel safe, he who can assure you that you deserve all the love and care. He who doesn't just want to be called your "boyfriend" but someone who you can trust when the world is against you, when you feel unloved. I'm so happy for you Alex. Not only because you found your love but because you found your life. A motive to live, to survive, to stay alive and don't ever let this motive disappear. Cause at the end you're a strong man who actually learnt to stand on his feet and confront this cruel world. 

With love, 

another fellow human who is trying to survive. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating two chapters today, I'll see if people are actually liking it or not and then again update 😅

Dear Monty, 

You were the typical jock, the boy with anger issues, the biggest bully, but at the same time a broken boy, in need of help, in need of attention and care which you never really got. Idk if you actually regretted your actions but one thing I can say of you were given the choice and right circumstances you could have done better. Maybe at some point you asked for help, craved for it, but you got no help in return, the only thing you got was judgement, criticism, hatred, negligence. So a time came when you felt that maybe you deserved all this, you are ought to live like this, THIS is your life. I hope there was someone to guide you through, to tell you what was wrong what was right, I feel you never got the chance to think anything on your own. You accepted whatever your father taught you, thinking that this is what it's supposed to be. You never got anything at home so you looked up to your friends, not even thinking twice whether they are a good influence or bad, you just wanted someone to listen to you, to make you a part of their cult. And you achieved it. Friends who were there to support you ,but not for good things tho. They were materialistic. You never thought of changing cause you knew You didn't have any one who wants You to change, your friends were okay with you,no worries, but little did you know that they didn't even care. And maybe some of them did care,but you were too blinded by the evil, cause you grew up with an evil. You were so busy in moulding yourself in other's directions that you lost yourself, lost yourself in a bad way, you hurt people for the sake of those people who never really considered you to be important to them. Never really thought what pleased you, who you really are. I feel bad for you, I feel bad that at the end when you were actually trying to change FOR someone, you didn't get the chance. You just couldn't. I can never really forgive you for your actions and it would be too much to ask for if you want someone to forgive your actions. No matter what ever you do, people will remember that, as a scope to criticize you. But the only thing you can do is change, change for good, take responsibility for your actions, and try to become a better person. Cause at the end of the day it's not about how many hearts you stole but it's about how many heart you mended. 

With love, 

A person who believed that you could have changed if given the chance. 

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, here is another one. I kinda didn't expect people to actually read my work. So I'm very overwhelmed even with less than 50 hits😂

Dear Hannah,

You were the reason why all these kids started to rethink their decisions, well, most of them. You were the reason why each of them were reminded of the consequences they might face on hurting someone. You were right, it only took someone killing herself, in order to make all of them aware of the pain they are causing, intentionally or unknowingly. But was it really worth it? All the pain you went through? At some point maybe it was. Those people finally accepted their mistakes, but were you there to see it? To experience it? No. Ig that's the worst part about dying, you never get to see the reaction of those people. Some people would say you were weak, some people would say you've been strong for too long. But I would say it was sheer luck. Maybe you could have come to a different decision if you thought it at a different time. Maybe at that point of time, you felt ending everything would be better than carrying on. As you said, you wanted to stop feeling everything, not only you many of us have had this thought in our life but maybe some of us grew out of it, some of us thought better things can happen. It's all about hope. Hope keeps us together as well as tears us apart. You needed someone, to be your hope, to give you hope and maybe you even got that someone but again it was your luck, you thought maybe you would hurt him, maybe you were not good enough. But Hannah, you were, believe me you were. You just wanted friends, a normal high school life, a job in New York. But we don't always get what we want, do we? But we should try to seek it, try to get closer to it. Maybe at the end of the day we can't achieve it, but at the end of our life we will be happy that at least we tried. Hannah, I can sympathize with you but I don't think I can ever empathize with what you were feeling, and I think no one in this damn world can actually empathize, they can never know what's going on inside us, what we really want. And it's always not easy to let it all out. When you're drowning, even if you shout, you're inaudible, that's what happened to you, you were crying for help but that was distant. No one ever really heard it. So Hannah, we can never bring you back even if we want, like I said it's not always easy to get what we want. But again we can try, try to be better, to act better and try not to hurt people again. Cause at the end of the day you never know what you may wake up to next.

With love,

another fellow human who tries to be better every day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yayy , one more chapter. Thank you for all those hits. It motivates me always 🥺❤

Dear Justin,   
We always have that one person in our life who lives up to the phrase "change for better and become a good human." Well it's not easy, to be that person. According to me it's the most difficult job, to change your behavior, mindset, get up from the situation you are in and move on. But you did all of that Justin, you achieved all of those milestones that many of us fail to achieve. Yes, you couldn't do it in one go, but you understood, that you were actually cheating yourself. You're the one who would be the loser at the end of the day. You were a ray of sunshine and I don't really think you were ever interested to be a part of jock culture. You were manipulated, you were at stake, your actions were at stake. You couldn't do anything for yourself, it was always depending on that come person whom you thought to be your best friend, well maybe at a point of time he was but it was overshadowed by his evil intentions, his constant thirst for power. But then you got a brother,a real one,someone who actually cared about you. He didn't do all your works and made you locked away from reality, but he showed you what it is. How the world is, and how you got to live your life, by yourself. You did a mistake, you put your girlfriend on stake, for your so called brother, but again you never wanted that to happen and again you were being controlled by your flawed conscience, but when you realized that it's wrong, it was too late. You faced the consequences tho, but i know that you also tried your best to make up to her. Maybe you could never change whatever she went through, but you made sure, that she never had to go through it again. You started caring for people, your loved ones, the ones who actually wanted you to change and you did change, lived up to their expectations, not always but at the end you were each of their inspiration. It was hard for people to trust you and maybe that's why many times you thought that what's the point in changing, everyone will continue doubting you. But thanks Justin, for not thinking about others and changing for your sake. You didn't get a happy ending, and every time I think about it my heart breaks into pieces. And the thing that hurt me most was that you didn't want to die, you were scared. You deserved a happy ending Justin, a real happy one but we don't always get to decide about our life, do we? It gives us the most unfortunate events in the most heartbreaking way.   
So Justin, maybe you didn't get what you deserved, but you had so many people beside you at the end of your life. You started from having no one but at the end you get everyone you ever wanted and also those whom you didn't expect to. You're an inspiration Justin Foley and not to mention that infectious smile of yours.

With love,   
a person who loves you, respects you and is proud of you for whatever you did.


End file.
